1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technical field of a driving method for driving an electrophoretic display apparatus, an electrophoretic display apparatus, and an electronic device.
2. Related Art
A typical electrophoretic display apparatus includes a pair of substrates, one having pixel electrodes thereon and the other having common electrodes thereon, and interposing therebetween electrophoretic elements each of which encloses a dispersion medium including electrophoretic particles, and further, movement of the electrophoretic particles caused by supplying a voltage difference between the pixel electrodes and the common electrodes allows displaying of an image. In association with rewriting of a displayed image, for example, a technology in which, in order to lower a driving voltage and reduce errors in rewriting and so on, the displayed image is erased once by displaying a gradation the same as that of the displayed image over the whole of a display area, and then, a new image to be displayed subsequent to the rewriting is written into the display area, has been proposed (refer to, for example, JP-A-2002-149115). Furthermore, a technology in which, in order to reduce unevenness of display due to continuous writing of the same gradation, an image is partially rewritten by supplying a voltage difference to a portion of a display area, has been proposed (refer to, for example, JP-A-2007-206267).
However, in the case described in the foregoing technology, where a new image is written into a display area subsequent to erasing the whole of the display area including a displayed image, a voltage difference is likely to occur even in an unintended area due to the spread of an electric field occurring in an area to which a voltage difference is supplied. That is, a gradation is likely to be changed even in a potion of the display area where the gradation is not intended to be changed. Therefore, the foregoing technology has a problem in which an image intended to be displayed is likely not to be properly displayed.